Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The widespread adoption of wireless mobile smart devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc. has led to explosive growth in demand for wireless services. The resulting infrastructure burden is particularly acute in areas with high user concentrations, where existing infrastructure cannot accommodate the load imposed by the large number of users simultaneous competing for limited resources.
Usage scenarios in which the conventional paradigms fail may include, for example, sporting events where spectators access online video content, conferences at which participants engage in interactive multimedia presentations, pervasive augmented reality, universal wireless video calling, mobile interactive online gaming, etc. Future network infrastructure may necessitate advanced wireless technology to meet the resulting bandwidth demands of large numbers of users in confined areas, which is not met by currently available technologies or standards.